The Vampires Light
by Annrob22
Summary: Naruto and others are sent on a mission to capture a run away princess from The Village Hidden in the Hills. What they didn't know is what's going to befall on Konoha and the whole Shinobi world involving a certain princess...


**Hello, this might be my first Naruto fan fiction ever BUT I need everybody's opinion… Tell me if this would be a good story so consider this as an introductory page. I just thought up this thriller idea and thought this is going to be a good story. I dont know what to rate this like T or M well it depends but i will warn you in future chpaters so right now as you can see this is T. Enough of my senseless babbling and here's the deal…**

* * *

"I, the immortal being, will rule this shinobi world! I am immortal! You all shall bow down to me, to the ruler of this world!" A deep voice echoes through the plains of the dark night. The full moon above him was has been shining for a period of sixteen weeks straight symbolizing the vampires are here. Below him, are millions of people who seek blood and power. There eyes are bloodshot red, and there skin pale as ever. All together, there fangs appeared in there mouths, ready to feast upon a human. The evil overlord that reigns over them, let's out a dry,and twisted laugh" No one will stop me now! Never! HAHAHAHAA! WAHAHAA" This person had never felt power surging through his veins like this never before. The feeling of being on top of the world. The feeling of everybody bowing down to you. The feeling, of being alive. The whole Shinobi world has fallen, into the hands of an immortal beast. A threat to the entire world and with no one to stop him…

**Some time ago in the village Hidden in the Hills**

"Lady Soleanna, it's time." A voice said from the shadows of a dark, cold room. It was a clear and starry night, when the moon shines so brightly. They say in the Village Hidden in the Hills that if a moon is full and white, that it brings good luck to all people. Everyone believed in that, but Soleanna. She doesn't believe in any of those so called silly fairytales. She doesn't believe in happiness and eternal life. You know what she believes in? Death. Everything around her seems to die. Her parents, friends, villagers, and even nature. She hates the feeling of everyone eyeing her like an ignorant distasteful beast. And she wonders, "Who am I?" She often asks that question but no one seems to answer. In fact, everyone in The Village Hidden in the Hills are forbidden to answer or they will be beheaded. That was the order from the King," A person who tells the truth to Lady Soleanna, will be beheaded! Now off with the head!" he yells at the beheading ceremony. When the guards release the ropes that were keeping the French thin blade up high, a slicing sound of meet was heard. A quick death. A flawless cut. Everyone watching in terror of the persons head and blood spewing out from its headless body. Lady's scream, Men cringe, and children cry. Soleanna watches from her window pane. She also cried seeing the young man that she once knew, dies before her. He was about to tell her something that she had been dying to know about. Something that she doesn't know about of why is everyone so afraid of her. Why are they terrified to look at the beautiful maiden? What could it be? She had always asked that question but sadly, no one answers. They were afraid to answer. Afraid of her…

But those days were nothing but distant memories to Soleanna now. But as she matured in age, all she could understand is death from the beheading, torture, and wars. She would never go outside. She couldn't anyways since the King Mephiles, forged those rules. She never interacted or socialized with other children. She would always wanna catch up on the latest gossip or the news throughout the village but no one seeks to tell her anything. She would always play with her dolls and her doll house or play tea party with her animals. Yes, maidens from the home would come and play with her, but was forced to since they were scared out of their minds.

**Earlier that Day**

Today was the sixteen year olds birthday. She woke up in an all blue colored room. Surprisingly the Sun shines so brightly to this particular day. The birds sing from the outdoors of nature and the green trees wave in happiness. Somehow, today for the first time she finally smiled. She knew that today was her 16th birthday therefore she could be free. Free to roam the world out of this village for good. That's what the King says and also the maidens.

"As of today, I am free!" she sighs to herself while starring up at the ceiling. She imagines the ceiling to be the never ending blue sky. She looks down to see the beautiful cherry blossom trees with its leaves slowly falling down. The grass was as green as ever and the warmth of the sun felt so…alive! She imagines herself running into the wilderness with a beautiful sundress while she was barefooted,jumping up and down and finally laying down on the soft grass that felt like soft pillows. She stares up imagining a butterfly landing on her nose and laughs as she feels the tinkling sensation throughout her body. It's beautiful wings with a futuristic bluish purple complimented the background environment as she was thinking," Is this what the wilderness will fill like? The feeling of being free?"

A sudden bashing sound has interrupted her dreams. Soleanna sprang up from her bed and looked at her door.

"Who is it?" She yells with a little irritation in her voice.

"I-it's me, Marilyn. T-the king has sent us to get you." She said shaking behind the door. The maids are always frightened to talk to her, thinking she would kill them instantly. Soleanna was always treated like that. She sighs to herself at the maidens reactions and looks at her digital clock beside her and it reads 7:15. _It's fifteen past, what does Mephiles wants now?_

"Marilyn, its fifteen past. Breakfast starts at nine o' clock. What's the meaning of this?" Soleanna questions the scared maid.

"I-t's important! I-I don't know w-what he-"

"Get out of my presents!" The Maiden jumps back in fear of her yelling and ran down the hall. Soleanna sighs to herself…_Another day of this bullshit… _Soleanna was fed up with his senseless, prude rules since it practically ruined her life. Everything regards her freedom. She can't have no contact to the outside world, play outdoors, or even stand in the outdoors. Every day the rules get bigger, and more ridiculous!

She crawls out of her bed, laying her feet on the cold wooden floor. Yawning, Soleanna searches for her house slippers with her feet under her bed. As she was taught when she was little," A lady should always make up her bed when she immediately wakes up in the morning." Once she was finish putting her pillow on her bed, she goes into her own bathroom. She ran her bath water while undoing her long, thick, and black flowing hair that fell to her waist. She looked into the mirror to see a sweet chocolate beauty with light pink eyes. The image we could not see is beauty but to the villagers, she's a demon. Her appearance is horrifying and disgusting as the villagers would say. She stared at her features in the mirror," Am I hideous? Am I ugly…?" She would often ask the maidens that but they would not answer. As they did not know, the villagers had brought her self-esteem down to a zero, believing no one will want her. She was lost in her thoughts that she almost let her bath water run over.

"Oh shit!" she gasps as she ran to turn down the knob for the water to stop. She stares down into the water looking at her again. But when she looks into the water, all she could see are those pink eyes. _Why do I have to have these cursed eyes…? No one would look at me as they believe that my eyes would devour there soul! _She took off her robes and stepped in the tub and soaked in the cold water. She doesn't know why she likes cold water but it feels good against her body. That cold feeling. That cold feeling inside of her heart that not even warmth couldn't touch. Yes, her birthday was today but as she was thinking, where would she go? Where does she want to be? Who will marry her and will she have any kids? And will she be happy out there?

As she would puts on her usual attire, a long pink dress that would complement her eyes, slippers, and last but not least she has to tie her hair in a bun. She hates the outfits! She doesn't like to wear dresses every single day with the slippers that is uncomfortable to her feet. And the bun would be in a mess since her hair is too long. And the part that she really hates is that she is forbidden to wear makeup and jewelry. She would often see women on magazines that had beautiful make up and beautiful faces that she wished she had. And there hair is gorgeous, shiny, and full while she believes that her hair is thin, lifeless, and dull…

On her way out she glances at the clock 7:45. She sighs to herself before turning the knob of her door.

"Time to get this day over with." She said to herself as she walks out of her bedroom door. Soleanna walks down the hallway to the Mephiles's study. He is always in there enjoying his coffee. When she arrived, she sees the old man sitting at his desk looking up at her with a cold stare.

_That look, why does everyone give me that look?_ She thought. The look in the King's stare was shame and disgust. She often would be given that look from the maidens when she walks around the home. There would be times that she would stay in her room all day to avoid the stares.

"Sit down." He ordered. Soleanna pulls out a chair and sat," As you know, today is your birthday. The day of your freedom. And like I said when I told you that once ye have reached the sixteenth year, ye shall have your freedom." Soleanna smirks and nods her head. She couldn't wait to leave out the doors and fill the fresh air. The air of freedom.

"But, ye shall not leaveth yet."

Soleanna eyes widens as she spoke, "No you promised! T-that was the deal!" She yells getting up from her chair. The guards in the room move forward as if she was a threat.

"If ye let me finish, I shall explain." Soleanna quietly sat down back in her seat," Ye will leaveth today, thus ye shall leaveth at night fall. Tonight is a special night that ye have to stay. All the years ye hath to stay inside this home, the whole village has prepared something for ye. Especially me." The king said with a smirk leaking from his face. That particular smirk made Soleanna shiver," Till the time comes, ye have the freedom to roam the village. Now ye shall leave."

"Hold on! Why are you doing this to me? It's good I could finally leave this place but, why should I roam the village? The villagers are already scared of me." Soleanna just wanted to know what's going on. She's getting a weird vibe from this and she doesn't like it. And the King knows she's on his tracks, but he's not willing to tell, if so she would've left a long time ago…

"Consider this as a gift. And don't worry, the villagers does not want to harm you. They merely want to see you." Soleanna stared at him for a while. She doesn't know whether to believe him or not. But the alibi plays along with the story…

"Okay, I believe you." She finally said. The King relaxes into his chair.

Soleanna was uneased with his unusual behavior today. Usually he would've nagged her to death about everything she does but today, seems different like all the stuff he said or did to her has ever existed. Whatever it is, Soleanna will keep an eye out for his trickery.

"You may leave." was his last three words before Soleanna got up from her seat and left His office. What she didn't know was that he made an evil, treacherous grin behind her back as if something was bound to happen...

* * *

**How you like it?! Well sorry I didn't put Naruto and or the other characters in this YET but like I said this is the introductory page. They'll be here next chapter and ALL the way through. This was just telling you what's about to go down in the story and why. Like I said PM me, REVIEW, or FOLLOW this so I could at least see if you're interested into the story. Like I also said, I just thought this up and thought it will be a good thriller story. See ya!**


End file.
